The sound of a new beginning
by Chloeeh
Summary: Madara/Sakura 100 theme challenge. Little segments of their lives together.
1. Introduction

Well I just HAD to choose the 100 theme challenge didn't I? Updates will be pretty regular since I love this pairing. Reviews would be nice and if you find any spelling/grammar errors please tell me!

Introduction

She didn't quite know what to make of the masked man standing a few metres away from her on the dirt track. He spoke with a childish, sing song voice quite the opposite of the way he held himself with a silent arrogance. He was full of contradictions, the way he wore a bright orange mask with plain black non-descript clothes. He stood like she assumed royalty would, his back poker straight and his head held high which just radiated confidence and pride. He was a brilliant actor but Sakura could tell just by his appearance that it was all a lie. He seemed to stand out from the trees and grass like he didn't belong here; they had only met at a slip of fate.

She hadn't expected to see anyone this early in the morning, she was visiting a neighbouring village to stock up on herbs and had spotted a black and orange blur slowly getting closer to her until it formed this man. He had not said a word yet, just calmly assessing her, as she was him. She couldn't see the expression on his face because of the mask but the way his body had shifted a certain way made her think he was curious. She was surprised he never attacked her straight away, he was Akatsuki, after all. She remembered him from the mission to retrieve Sasuke, he was extremely strong and had managed to evade their platoons attacks without breaking a sweat. There was absolutely no chance she could take him out alone, so she had to be careful how she treated this situation.

It would have been awkward, had it been anyone else she was staring at on a dirt road. But this man was different, she held his gaze confidently. She would not show fear in the eyes on the enemy. He seemed to show no signs of being hostile so just as she was about to pass by him without a word he reached up towards his face and unsnapped his mask slowly and shocked her by bowing deeply.

"Good afternoon, Miss Haruno."


	2. Love

Well this was a fast update! :D Only because it's a weekend though, so don't expect it to be less than a day again lol.

2. Love

She loved someone once. A scared little boy who had everything he ever cared about ripped away for a reason he couldn't comprehend. Then he became a confused young man, running from those who cared for him because he just couldn't bare to loose one more precious person. She was completely infatuated, she tried so desperately to gain his attention, for him to acknowledge her, but he never did. She grew her hair long, practised posing in the mirror, followed him around endlessly. She would even put her life on the line, if need be.  
What she felt for Sasuke, was love.  
With Madara it was...different. She was forced to become his bride. Taken away from her home, friends and family and thrown into a new life she never wanted. At first she absolutely despised him. Mostly because he was so much like Sasuke it hurt. But with Madara, she never had to try desperately gain attention, he was always watchful of her. He was a silent brooding type so they never exchanged more words than necessary. Though he would be overly protective of her if anyone ventured too close, he held his possesstions in high regard. At first, she never thought he actually cared for her, but subltly he made his intentions known more and more over the course of her stay with him. He had never been one to outright display emotions and she never expected him too. It was just the way he was. He never physically touched her except when they were making public appearances, even then it was merely letting her take his arm and lead her around meeting lords and ladies she never really cared about. But lately he had taken up a habit of whenever he left the Uchiha grounds he would place a white camellia on top of his pillow on their bed. It started off when he was away on a long trip that lasted over a month, and when he spotted the flower in a vase when he returned she had started to receive them frequently. These small gifts were not extravagent declarations of love, but small reasurrences that he would always return. And for Sakura, that was enough. 


	3. Light

3. Light

He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. She was the light at the end of the dark tunnel of his life. The complete opposite of himself in every way possible. Positive, friendly and loyal, her patients adored her, she had a friendly bedside manner and receiving gifts from patients was not uncommon. So eventually, he, the dark brooding Uchiha succumed to the blossom. He didn't deserve someone like her, but the medic in her reached out to him and saw the man underneath it all. She smashed down the barriers around his heart and settled there permenantly. He was never going to fully open up to her, she knew that. His clan had made sure to suppress all of his emotions. But he was a passionate man at heart, and Sakura managed to see underneath the mighty Uchiha name, the legend, the warrior and see Madara himself. A tired and lonely man.  
So slowly, she gained his trust and as time passed she caught more frequent glimpses of the real Madara. Occasionally he would show her his real smile, boyish and lop sided that made her stutter and blush and he smiled more. He never made any attempts at public displays of affection, it was too flashy and just wasn't him. But sometimes when they were looking around the markets he would allow her to slip her hand into his and a give a quick sqeeze before returning to shopping. At first, he wasn't partial to touch either. But it was easily remedied soon enough when Sakura roughly jerked him by his collar, stood up and roughly clamped her lips to his. After that, he didn't need much persuasion.  
After she had been living in his bedroom for some time he started noticing little bits of herself scattered everywhere. It started out with some flowers, ornaments and eventually all of her clothes until it was no longer his room but became theirs. And he wouldn't utter a single complaint even when his clansman were choking on laughs because he smelled like womans perfume. He thought at first he would never get used to having he around all the time, like it would breach his personal space. But he found sometimes they would both go about their business in the same room but not say a single word to each other. Just got on with what they were doing while enjoying eachothers company without smothering too much.  
Sometimes at night, he would invite her out for a stroll around the clans gardens and he showed her the one place he came to clear his head and just relax for once. So they both settle down on the grass next to the koi pond and looked up into the night sky. Sakura would enthusiastically point out planets and constellations with a look of wonder on her face. "Doesn't it make you feel so small?" He wouldn't answer, but she knew he was listening. At times like these he would deactivate the sharingan and completely lower his guard. He would close his eyes and just be content with her company. Eventually she would grow tired and drape accross his lap, reach her hand up and run he fingertips softly over his eyelids. He would sigh and hold her closer if possible. And so Madara concluded, maybe keeping her around wasn't so bad, after all. 


	4. Dark

my apologies for the lack of updates, i was in japan for 3 weeks plus i'm just busy with...life, you for putting up with my grammar and spelling errors, my microsoft word is in a huff just now so i have to use wordpad d: so i'm sorry, but i'm not a dictionary.  
i know you're thinking, "why the hell did she write about hair?". the truth is i have no idea either. it's the first thing that came to my mind lol. enjoy.

4. dark

sakura twisted the coarse dark hair around her index finger and rubbed the strands together. madara's hair was as black as coal, rough and unkept. but still, she loved playing with it. at first he was uneasy at the affectionate gesture, but occasionally he would return it by running his fingers through her unnaturally fine pink locks. other woman would kill to have hair as smooth as hers. the candy coloured hair would slip through his fingers like silk.

many had asked her what she uses to get her hair so soft but she would blush and answer that she uses nothing but the standard maid shampoo provided at the uchiha manor. she wasn't a vain woman, her hair was chopped in a neat bob at her chin with a percision only a medic could have. she didn't bother with makeup either, she had a fair complexion and naturally long lashes so she didn't need to. lots of the other uchiha household maids were openly jealous of her and shunned her because of her looks. so she often got the dirty jobs, like cleaning the toilets. when she was younger she was like them, she spent hours infront of the mirror practicing poses and growing her hair out all because she wanted a boy to notice her. she had given up on her girly ways when sasuke left.

madara preferred her uncaring attitude to those women that neighbouring clans would send to woo him in the hope of strengthening their alliance with the uchiha. they would bat their eyelashes at him in what they thought was an utterly seductive way. but madara could see through them, underneath the thick layers of makeup were tired worn out faces that might have been attractive once. he was disgusted by them, and would return their beseeching looks with a glare that clearly told of what he thought of them. before sakura's arrival at the estate he would occasionally take them up on theirs offers when his hormone levels were running high. now he didn't even spare them a glance in the corridor, his eyes were always focused on sakura.

she had a certain grace that was mostly reserved for noblewomen, not just in the way she carried herself, but her personality too was genuine. unlike the other living in the compound she didn't pine after him, actually, she didn't seem to pay much attention to him at all. much to madara's chagrin. so madara was drawn to her, silently watching as she went about her tasks around the compound that everyone had to take part in. she knew he was there, she just didn't deem him important enough to acknowledge. so he started showing up more than usually, giving up his quiet nature for a loud disruptive one. knocking over ornaments, shouting at servants. anything, to get her to even glance in his direction. after a while he would grow bored and storm off in a huff leaving sakura smirking and continuing her work.

it irked him so much he ordered for her to become his personal maid, so she would have to acknowledge him or be punished for disrespecting the higher ups. but even though he had her attention, it wasn't voluntary on her part. it wasn't enough for him, he wanted more. so whenever she entered his quarters to clean, he made it a habit to ask her questions about herself. nothing too personal of course, he didn't want to scare her off. but slowly it moved from, "favourite colour?" to, "do you not like it here?" to, "do you not like me?"  
she would crack a smile and say, " i never thought madara-sama would trouble himself with the thoughts of a mere servant." she would then finish cleaning, pack her things and leave without a word. leaving madara glaring at the wall clenching his fist.

the next time she entered his room madara was strown across his bed with his eyes squeezed tightly closed. of course, as a top ranking medic she knew the effects that the mangekyo sharingan had. severe headaches and eyesight deterioration until the user was blind. he didn't open his eyes when she sat down on the bed next to him, but when she lifted her hand and started brushing his sweaty bangs away from his face his whole body jerked. sakura froze, he had the right to kill her for such behaviour. servants were never permitted to touch uchiha members without permission, nevermind this familiarly. but instead of snapping her neck, he sighed and relaxed into the bed. emboldened, sakura started to run her fingers through his thick mane. he seemed to like the contact because she could feel it when he leaned slightly into her touches.

after that, whenever they had a quiet moment together alone. he would lay down with his head in her lap while she gently combed his hair with her fingers. sakura found it amusing that the man named the mightiest uchiha had become like a big lazy cat under her attentions. but she knew that he had never had much physical contact with other humans that wasn't violence so she allowed him this luxury. she also got some pleasure out of their encounters, even though his hair was rough and course from mistreatment. it was a beautiful shade of pitch black and she could stare at it for hours.

though as they grew closer they knew there were boundaries they could never cross. they couldn't be together as a couple because unions between clan leaders and servants were unheard of. but in the privacy of madara's room they could enjoy eachothers company without the worries of clan affairs or war and just be. 


End file.
